Big time scavenger hunt
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: the guys, and friends all have a scavenger hunt what could go wrong. there will be more Kendall and Jo. Rating will go higher.
1. The begining

**A/N I wrote this after Ch. 3 of BTR looks up FF. I am dead tired, but the more reviews the better. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Mrs. Knight's Pov**

I had made the scavenger hunt lists, and then I went to wake up the kids more like teenagers. When I went to their rooms, I saw Kendall and Logan all ready, and then I went to James and Carlos' room, they were almost ready. After that I went to Katie's room. She was just waking up. I made breakfast. We all were ready in 10 minutes. "Mama K did you make the lists?" Logan asked. "I did." I said. Everyone came within minutes. We had 16 people here. I had left to get the lists from the computer room.

**Kendall's Pov**

"Well who are the captains?" I asked. "I think it should be Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan." Jo said. Everyone else agreed. Well Carlos being the oldest picked first. Then Logan, then James, and then me.

Carlos James Logan Kendall

Jennifer (blonde) Katie Camille Jo all the way

Jennifer (Brown) Jennifer (curly) Guitar Dude Mandy

Stephanie Sandy sister of Mandy Rachael Jett

Well I wasn't happy with my team, but I still had Jo. The items were

1798 penny

Jordin Sparks phone number

Four leaf clover

A platinum record

A green Wii remote

A platinum X-box controller

A blue rip stick

A microphone signed by whoever the captain is and Audrey Stewart, Meghan from NTH, Justin Bieber, or Candy from Big time Crush

A receipt worth 19 cents of gas

A signed hockey puck

BTR's Albums (Elevate, BTR)

A stuffed animal bigger than anyone on the team.

A BTR sold out Concert ticket

30 pop tiger magazines

A picture of two people on the team kissing

A beanie

A hockey stick

A winning lottery ticket worth $5.00

A lava lamp

"And go." Mrs. Knight said. We all ran out the door. We then went searching.

**A/N I finished. I had written 2 chapters in 3 hours. One for this and one for BTR looks up FF. I am tired, please review. **


	2. team Minnesota Wilde

**A/N Well this is part 2 of scavenger hunt, I don't like to read or cut out, or even maybe stop a story to give out an authoress note. I hope you like this. BTW if you were confused, the teams were Carlos, Stephanie, Jennifer (Blonde), Jennifer (Brown), team corndog, James, Katie, Jennifer (Curly), Sandy (Sims twin), team the face, Kendall, Jo, Mandy, Jett, team Minnesota Wilde, Logan, Camille, Guitar Dude, and Rachael, team the brains. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Kendall's Pov**

I loved that I had Jo on my team, but I didn't like the fact that Jett was on my team. We heard go, and ran out the door. I had stopped, and then went back inside 2J with my team. We had gone to my room, and then discussed the things we need. I had gone and got shirts for our team, it was a hockey jersey. I had taken my shirt off and switched them. I caught Jo, and Mandy looking at my abs. I then said "go put these on and we will get ready." Jett tried to copy me, but Jo and Mandy didn't stare. We all changed, and then started to look for the things but we couldn't buy anything. I knew we had a platinum controller, and a green Wii remote. We then went to Jo's apartment, and got 30 Pop Tiger magazines. We saw this month's cover page, it was Jo confesses: Kendall is the guy for me. Jo and I were on the cover. We grabbed 30 then went to get Jordin Sparks. We found her at Rocque Records. We then got her phone #. We then went and had Jett buy 100 lottery tickets, and then we all scratched all of them and won a total of $49.00 we bought a few more $1.00 tickets and then we had $53.00. Later we all went to Logan's piggy bank, to find a 1798 penny. We all went through the pennies until; Jett dumped all of the pennies back. We then restarted. We found the right one. We took our camera and were about to take the kissing picture. Jett said "DUDE!" "What?" I said. "How come I can't kiss her?" He responded. "Well she is my girlfriend and I haven't gotten to kiss her in weeks." I said. "Well why don't we both kiss her and the better picture wins?" he said. "No." I said. Mandy said "well kiss her, don't kiss her hurry up." Jett kissed her and she wasn't ready, so she pulled away, and when we got the picture, it shows Jett's hand touching her butt, and then her all shocked. I got all pissed; first he shocks my girlfriend, and then touches her ass. When I kissed her, I make sure she is ready, and then settle my hands on her waist, and her hands on my neck. We kissed, and then Mandy coughed. We got the picture and I had a better one, because she was relaxed in mine and not in his. We then went to find some celebrities.


	3. team the brains

**A/N this is part 3 of Big time scavenger hunt I hope you like this please review.**

**Kendall: I want to do the disclaimer.**

**Carlos: no I want to do it.**

**James: I look beautiful; wait what are we talking about.**

**Logan: November 2, 1990 owns nothing. **

**Me: thank you Logan**

**Kendall and Carlos: DUDE!**

**Logan: you guys were aggravating me and I want to find out what happens to my team. **

**Me: on with the story.**

**Kendall: but…**

**Logan: zpppt. **

**Logan's Pov**

Guitar Dude, Camille, Rachael, and I were going through the list in the lobby. We had then seen what we had checked off already. **A/N on the list from Ch1 I will have erased the ones they have found, so if you see missing ones here is your explanation, also the lottery ticket I forgot to change and mention is worth $50.00. **

Jordin Sparks phone number

Four leaf clover

A green Wii remote

A platinum X-box controller

A blue rip stick

A microphone signed by whoever the captain is and Audrey Stewart, Meghan from NTH, Justin Bieber, or Candy from Big time Crush

A receipt worth 19 cents of gas

A stuffed animal bigger than anyone on the team.

A BTR sold out Concert ticket

30 pop tiger magazines

A picture of two people on the team kissing

A beanie

A hockey stick

A winning lottery ticket worth $5.00

For the stuff we had, we found a lava lamp in Guitar Dude's apartment, the BTR CDS at Camille's apartment, a signed hockey puck, and a 1798 at the crib, and a platinum record at Rocque Records. We then went to look for a blue rip stick. We ran into Carlos' group, and they had 8 more left, we both looked at each other, and then Guitar Dude kissed Blonde Jennifer. She was mad so our whole team ran, and boy could she run. The other Jennifers, Stephanie, and Carlos, had to stop her. We had then hid and asked "why did you kiss her?" he said "Well I had wanted to throw her off track, so I kissed her, and now we are in a dumpster. We then left, and went to find a blue rip stick.

**Kendall: What happens with me and Jo. **

**Carlos: Why did GD kiss Jennifer? **

**Logan: to stop her from helping you win. **

**James: I still look beautiful even with out Cuda, but that would never happen. **

**Gustavo: We have an interview tomorrow Dogs don't mess this up. **

**BTR: Ok Gustardo **

**A/N my poll ends friday final date, and thanks for reading, and review.**


	4. team Corndogs, VS others but James

**A/N I was pissed off when there were new Kendall and Jo fanfictions, or updates. I will update Ch. 5, if I get reviews, or more stories go up. Please review. BTW people review Sunshine Flower's work. **

**Carlos: I want to do the disclaimer.**

**Kendall: Tie Logan up, and tape his mouth shut. **

**Carlos: On it. **

**Logan: HELP!**

**Me: What did you 2 do to Logie? **

**James: Don't I look hot, the ladies will love me. (Takes shirt off and then walks up to me).**

**Me: Can I help you?**

**James: (I lean in to kiss her, but all I get is a hand). Feisty, I like it. **

**Me: If I were to pick, favorites, here is how it will go, Kendall, Carlos and Logan tied, and you last, because I hate Cuda, and you are a player. **

**Me: Back to Carlos what did you do?**

**Carlos: We tied him up and then taped his mouth shut so he won't read the disclaimer.**

**Me: Kendall, were you part of this? **

**Kendall: No.**

**Carlos: Kendall told me to tie him up.**

**Kendall: what are you talking about?**

**Me: GUYS!**

**Guys: What?**

**Me: Since Logan said the last one, Kendall will say the next one, and then maybe Carlos can say it. **

**Kendall: November 2, 1990 doesn't own anything.**

**Carlos' Pov**

I had looked on the list, and saw that we needed a

1798 penny

Jordin Sparks phone number

Four leaf clover

A platinum record

A platinum X-box controller

BTR's Albums (Elevate, BTR)

A stuffed animal bigger than anyone on the team.

A BTR sold out Concert ticket

I had crossed out what we had. We had almost everything. We ran into Logan's group, then into Kendall's. They had come from Logan's room. We all know Logan collects pennies. We then saw guitar dude go up to Jo. I then stopped him, because when Kendall gets mad, he isn't someone to be around. I ask Jo "What do you see in Kendall? She said "his green eyes, bushy eyebrows, his abs, protectiveness, his hair, him being persistent, and I just like him for him. He is true, and honest." "Oh" I said. I then went to my team, and Kendall went up to Jo. He wrapped an arm around her, and then kissed her forehead. We then saw Guitar Dude hit Kendall with his guitar. Kendall ran after him, and then took his guitar. Kendall smashed it to the ground, and threw it into the pool. "Hey!" he yelled. "What?" Kendall said. **A/N I will but the argument in bold.**

**GD: You kissed Jo.**

**Kendall: and.**

**GD: I like her.**

**Kendall: yeah she is my girlfriend. **

**GD: and.**

**Kendall: well she likes me.**

**GD: no me. **

**Kendall: really.**

**GD: well I can actually play guitar, dudettes love that.**

**Kendall: well first off her name is Jo, not dudette, and I can play guitar. **

**GD: prove it.**

**Kendall: guitar battle at 7:00**

**GD: you're on.**

**Kendall: okay, but Jo loves me not you.**

**GD: in your dreams. **

**Kendall: Ok Carlos who does Jo love?**

**GD: She loves me.**

**Kendall: no me.**

**GD: no me.**

**Carlos: Guys**

**Both: yeah.**

**Carlos: Jo can I tell them?**

**Jo: yeah sure. **

**Carlos: I talked to Jo and she said that she likes guitar dude for his help with us, and then she said she liked Kendall's**** green eyes, bushy eyebrows, his abs, protectiveness, his hair, him being persistent, and I just like him for him. He is true, and honest.**

**Kendall: Well I have something to say, Jo when I first saw, you I knew I wanted you to be mine. I loved your beautiful blonde hair, your big brown eyes that melt a snow cone, bushy eyebrows, jealousy, and I like everything about you. **

**Jennifers: let's continue with the scavenger hunt.**

**Kendall: well we are kind of having a moment.**

**Jennifer: Well I don't care; I only care about the prize. **

**Kendall: Well I think we should all get back to the competition. **

**Everyone: agreed. **

**Carlos' Pov**

I really liked Jo, but she was taken, by my best friend. I never get the girl. Jo was really pretty; I understand why she was taken. Well I had gone back to the competition. I had only asked the Jennifers for supplies. I completely forgot about Stephanie. I then heard, "Carlos you are treating me like I am not part of this team." Stephanie said. I then said "Stephanie you can't quit, you are a part of this team and if you quit then we all lose." She stayed.

**Kendall: I didn't like that part with GD, but Jo and I admitted our feelings for each other. **

**James: I am shmoken hot. Oh what are we talking about? What happens on my team?**

**Carlos: I love Jo. **

**Carlos: I said that aloud right. **

**Logan: Yep and you are dead. James, hold Kendall back. **

**James: On it. **

**Kendall: Take that back.**

**Carlos: Never.**

**Kendall: Take that back or I will tell Jo that in first grade you pooped your pants in science class.**

**Carlos: I will tell Jo that you peed your bed 10 weeks ago.** A/N I know that a normal 17 year old wouldn't wet his pants, but let's pretend that he did.

**Kendall: You wouldn't.**

**Carlos: I would.**

**Kendall: Yeah since when will Jo believe you?**

**Carlos: since she first started dating you. **

**Kendall: Race you there. **

**At Jo's apartment**

**Jo: Heyyy Kendall.**

**Kendall: Heyyy babe. **

**Jo: Do you need something?**

**Kendall: Well first lock the door, and don't let Carlos in. **

**Jo: Ok.**

**Kendall: Well we were finishing up the story, when Carlos blurted out that he loved you, then I got mad, Logan and James held us back. I then said that I would tell you that in 1****st**** grade he pooped his pants in science class. I and he raced up to your apartment. I went the wrong way to confuse him. I had then told you to lock the door so he won't come in. **

**Jo: Wow. I am surprised why he said that he loves me to you, Logan and James. Were you pissed? **

**Kendall: Well he said the I love you thing to MY girlfriend, so I kind of would. **

**Jo: Well he pooped his pants in science class that is awkward. **

**We heard a knock, and we let that person in, and it was Carlos. **

**Kendall: DUDE she loves ME. **

**Carlos: Jo did you know….**

**Kendall: I covered his mouth, not wanting my girlfriend to know what he was going to say.**

**Jo: Kendall, let him talk.**

**Kendall: Fine only for you. **

**Jo: Carlos what did you want to tell me?**

**Carlos: Kendall wet the bed 10 weeks ago.**

**Jo: Kendall was blushing, and then gave me an embarrassed look. I liked that look, it was cute. I then said Carlos I know you pooped your pants. **

**Kendall: Then said well Jo, I had peed because I had drunken a lot of water, and then I had slept. When I was sleeping, I dreamed, I was going t the bathroom.**

**Jo: well until next time.**

**Me: Thank- you Jo. **

**A/N please review.**


	5. suprise and a concert

**A/N this is part 5 of big time scavenger hunt. I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Carlos: I got this. **

**James: we all look handsome, but I look the most handsome.**

**Kendall: say the disclaimer.**

**Logan: the last time we left off Kendall and Carlos were fighting over Jo.**

**James: she is hot. **

**Kendall: DUDE!**

**James: What?**

**Kendall: I wouldn't refer to my girlfriend as hot. I refer to her as beautiful. **

**Me: Guys.**

**Guys: What?**

**Me: the disclaimer. **

**Carlos: November 2, 1990 owns nothing.**

**James' Pov**

Well we only needed 4 more items.

Jordin Sparks phone number

A stuffed animal bigger than anyone on the team.

A BTR sold out Concert ticket

A picture of two people on the team kissing

We had then gone to Gustavo to get Jordin's phone #. We had gotten that and then went to the crib. Katie had a stuffed animal bigger than herself. We had then gone to look for that ticket. I had seen Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all looking for a ticket. All of a sudden, I go up to Jo and kiss her. Kendall was going to punch me. I was ready for that and Jo was pissed. But instead all I hear was "Why dude she was my girlfriend and everybody loves her I just don't get why." "Well she is a babe and is really hot." I said. Well I probably already lost her, but I am mad at you from now on I am not talking to you." He said. Jo came over and flipped, kicked, punched, and then dislocated my shoulder. We decided to stop the scavenger hunt, and let Kendall be. We let him win, and then we just all exited.

**Kendall's Pov**

I went to the Lobby stairs, and then I saw a very familiar figure. "I am so sorry Kendall I didn't mean it." she was crying into my shirt. I had hugged her and told her it will be alright, and that I needed to be alone. We all went to bed. When I woke up, Gustavo called. He told me to get the others up because we had to get ready for our concert, and then invite people. I had invited the whole Palm Woods. I told my mom to wake all but Logan up. I had gotten Logan up because he didn't betray me. I had then gone to Rocque Records with the guys and then Gustavo was mad because we had been put in a magazine, and we did something bad in it. The cover says, is Jo more than a 2- timer, turn to page 5 to find out. We turned to that page, and it shows our whole conversation, and Jo all mad. It says Jo was mad about all of the commotion she had then went to James. Jo came running in and says not true, I was mad at Carlos, so I then went to find Kendall, we saw James' team, and then James kissed me. I was mad at him. I then put the magazine away. Gustavo had then said practice Music Sounds Better with You, All Over Again, Boyfriend, Worldwide, and Stuck. We then went home to prepare. We all went to invite people and then they should be there for 5, and the concert is at 8. We all got dressed, and then met up, at the stage entrance. The first song we sang was boyfriend, and I had pointed to Jo when it said the have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone. I saw her blush, and then smile. I had winked at her, and then she was blushing a crimson red. I had then asked Logan to ask the other guys if we can sing Worldwide. I was happy getting to bring my girl up on stage with me. I then said raise your hands and chant Kendall and I will pick 1 person. I then went in the opposite direction of Jo. I then went to one girl, and said "hi." I then went to Jo, and said "would you want to be the worldwide girl?" She said, "Well getting asked up on stage by you yes." I then whispered to her not into the mic I had meant 'my worldwide girl'. She blushed. We had went up, and she sat next to James and Logan. James had held her hand and I was jealous, but I saw Jo look at me with eyes that said sorry. Logan had then rubbed her back, I was jealous. Nearing the end Carlos got up and went to her. He kissed her head, and now I was really jealous. I had then gone over and wrapped my arms around her waist, and shoulders. I then kissed her ear, and neck. I then had swayed with her to the music. I went back to my seat. After the song I brought her back, and winked. When I got back I said into the mic that was for Jo, and we just want to say that we will sing All over Again, Stuck, and Music Sounds Better with You. I had then blown a kiss to Jo, and then we left the stage, and went home. I had then met up with Jo in the Lobby. **A/N the conversation is in bold.**

**Kendall: Did you like it?**

**Jo: It was awesome.**

**Kendall: Well I will love you 'worldwide.'**

**Jo: you are just so sweet.**

**Kendall: I just want you to know that there was a reason I picked you first for the scavenger hunt.**

**Jo: What was it?**

**Kendall: Well I had always liked you more than a friend, and then we were friends. After that I began a huge crush on you. When we had started dating, I had only pictured you in my life, along with dreaming about you. I was desperate, and in love, you filled that patch. **

**Jo: *cries out of happiness***

**Kendall: I love you.**

**Jo: I love you too.**

**Kendall: Well let's go enjoy this night.**

**Jo: agreed.**

**Kendall: well I want to end this perfect night with a perfect girl.**

**Jo: and I want to end this night in your arms**

**Kendall: really *said caring***

**Jo: Well it is almost my curfew**

**Kendall: ok I will walk you to your apartment babe.**

**Jo: ok.**

**Kendall: well we are here, and I want to ask will you play beach volleyball with us.**

**Jo: sure. **

I dropped her off then left. I hoped we had a good time.

**Kendall: I love the me and Jo part. **

**Carlos: well I was happy.**

**James: I am sexy. **

**Logan: you 2 *pointed to James and Carlos* are the most stupidest people I kno. **

**Kendall: lets let's get started. **

**Me: sorry boys, I have to go to sleep. **

**A/N I am really tires, they I had left. **


End file.
